Onigiri of the Zodiac
by Kai-chan Akiyama
Summary: Tohru has a paper due about the zodiac, just how much does she know? [implied TohruxYuki vs. TohruxKyou]
1. Catalyst

_Disclaimer_: Fruits Basket still isn't mine. Sometimes I have to cry myself to sleep just to forget. XP.

Kairan: So this is my senior-year Astronomy paper. That I got an "A" on, sugoi! XD!

Nightshade: That you did the night before.

Kairan: I got an "A"; that's all that matters.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – emphasized

Nightshade: How long did it take, like 4 hours?

Kairan: I started around 5:30 and didn't print it until one in the morning. That's more than four hours. Math isn't you forte, ne?

Nightshade: It's not yours either. (disbelief) And you managed an "A".

Kairan: Hells yeah, 92! I still have the sticky note that says so!

Enjoy the ride.

**Onigiri of the Zodiac**

**SCENE ONE: Catalyst**

Tohru Honda lifted her head from her desk. "Yuki…" Her long dark brown hair was draped on her desk like a curtain. Her teal eyes closed as she yawned. "I am going to fail Astronomy for sure."

"What makes you say that?" Yuki sat on Tohru's bed, his pale hands folded in his lap His violet eyes smiled. "I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounds."

"I'm trying to do a report on the zodiac," Tohru answered. She saw brief alarm flash across Yuki's face. "Don't worry, Yuki, no one is learning the Sohma secret, I swear!"

"I know, Ms. Honda, it's just…" Yuki ran a hand through his short violet hair nervously. "…as you know, we Sohmas know a little more about the Chinese Zodiac than we'd care to. Perhaps if we went to the library –"

"Yo." Kyo stood at Tohru's door, his right arm above his head and supporting himself against the doorframe. His raised hand rested on his fiery orange hair. His left arm was at his side, his black and white beaded bracelet resting at his hip. "Shigure told me you're working on a project. I have to go to the library anyway, so if you want to come…"

"That's great, Kyo!" Tohru smiled and gathered her books notes together. "Yuki just said we should head to the library and now all three of us can go toge–-"

"Where do you get off taking my idea Yuki!" Kyo moved in front of Yuki, forcing Yuki onto his back on Tohru's bed.

"I didn't 'take your idea', you stupid cat," Yuki replied coolly. "You go to the library to find information; it's common sense."

"That's it, you damn rat!" Kyo straightened up, pulling his arm back. "I hope you're hungry, cuz you're about to have a knuckle sandwich!" His fist rocketed forward and caught Yuki square in the jaw.

At least, it _would've_ if Yuki hadn't ducked.

Yuki forced himself against the mattress, avoiding Kyo's punch and using the bounce to launch his own counter strike, knocking Kyo into the hallway. Yuki stood up, smoothing away the crinkles from Tohru's comforter. "Let's leave before he tries again."

"But to just leave Kyo…" Tohru replied. She'd never get used to Yuki and Kyo's battle royales.

Tohru and Yuki walked past Shigure's study. The novelist was in his dull grey and brown kimono, wearing his pen like a moustache. "Yuki, are you Kyo breaking my house again?"

"As always, it's the stupid cat's fault," Yuki answered. He and Tohru stood at the door, as they put their shoes on. "We'll be out for a while, Shigure."

"What!" Shigure ran to Yuki and hugged him tightly. "You're taking my, I mean our, precious Tohru-kun away? How will we survive without her fantastic dishes, her jovial disposition?" Shigure put a handkerchief to his eyes. "My house will simply fall apart without Tohru-kun to keep it whole. Oh, a castle for want of a princess…"

"Get a hold of yourself, Shigure," Yuki said, peeling his older cousin away. "We're just going to the library."

"Oh!" Shigure brightened up instantly. "Have fun then, be safe."

Yuki closed the front door, a disgusted look on his face. "I can't believe society considers him an adult."

Tohru smiled as she thought of Shigure. "But there's never a dull moment"

"I guess…" Yuki replied. He cocked his head to the side and smiled, sticking his hand out for Tohru. "Shall we be off?"

**-hateshi nai-**

Only three parts to this, so it'll be finished in three weeks. I used the anime for characterization and heard their voices in my head (OO;) when working on this. Please read and review. Ja! (waves)


	2. Investigation

_Disclaimer_: Fruits Basket still isn't mine. Sometimes I have to cry myself to sleep just to forget. XP.

Kairan: So this is my senior-year Astronomy paper. That I got an "A" on, sugoi! XD!

Nightshade: That you did the night before.

Kairan: I got an "A"; that's all that matters.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – emphasized

Kairan: A tiny bit of astronomy jargon but yeah, here you go.

**SPECIAL WEDNESDAY UPDATE, ZOMG!**

Enjoy the ride.

**Onigiri of the Zodiac**

**SCENE TWO: Investigation**

Tohru stared at the webpage, her head dropping. "Have you found anything, Yuki?"

"Not really," Yuki replied sadly. He stretched and yawned. "I'm going to try some more websites, I'll be back."

"Okay." Tohru stared at the screen again, shaking her head to keep herself awake. "Okay!" She began to jot down notes as she read to herself. "_Zodiac_ is formed from the Greek word _zoon_, which means _animal_. Maybe that's where the word _zoo_ comes from too! Oh, here's something. The zodiac is actually an imaginary belt in the sky. It extends 8 degrees on either side of the Sun's ecliptic…wonder what that means…"

Tohru flipped through her notes. "Ah, there it is! The ecliptic is the apparent path of the Sun among the stars." Tohru turned back to the webpage and flipped back through her notes. "Okay, where was I? Oh, here…it extends 8 degrees on either side of the Sun's ecliptic, or apparent path, and crosses into the apparent paths of the Moon, the three terrestrial planets and the Jovian planets. The terrestrial planets must be Mercury, Venus and Mars, since they're kinda like Earth. So then Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune have to be the Jovian planets. I wonder why Pluto isn't mentioned…"

"Pluto's eccentricity is so great that it does not travel along the ecliptic like the other planets."

"Oh Yuki, you scared me!" Tohru turned the computer chair, breathing heavily. "Thanks for spotting that for me, though."

"You're welcome," Yuki smiled. He read the web link over Tohru's shoulder. "Wikipedia; good choice." Yuki covered his mouth as he yawned. "I printed a few pages about different astrologies and calendars that mention the zodiac." Yuki yawned again. "It's getting late, we should head home."

"Uh-huh. Just let me print these pages." Tohru stretched as she stood by the printer. She felt something press against her back and stiffened.

"Earth to space cadet," Kyo said. "Here." He handed Tohru some printed pages. "I printed these from an Encarta disc. It's all about the Western zodiac; different animals and stuff, things used for horoscopes. It has some stuff on constellations and something called 'Archaeoastronomy', ancient origins and stuff. I don't know if it will help, but–"

"Oh wow!" Tohru took the papers and smiled brightly. "No, this is great Kyo, thank you!" Tohru gathered all her papers and walked with Kyo to the exit. "What do you want for dinner tonight, Kyo?"

"Why ask a stupid question like that? Everything you cook is fine." Kyo blushed nervously. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by that, okay? Don't read too much into it, alright!"

"O-Okay," Tohru replied. Tohru saw Yuki push himself from the library pillar and saw Kyo turn to him from the corner of her eye. _Oh no, don't tell me they're going to fight again._ "It looks like it's going to rain soon, we should head home before it does…" Tohru turned on the steps and slipped, beginning to fall down them.

"MS. HONDA!"

"TOHRU!"

Both boys forgot the possible scuffle and rushed to Tohru's aid. They wrapped their arms around Tohru as she came down. As the rain came down, reverberations that could only be described as implosions sounded, followed by blue and orange smoke. When the smoke cleared, Tohru sat on the library steps with a rat and a cat, Yuki and Kyo out of sight, and their clothes scattered. "I am so sorry! I am such an idiot!" Tohru picked up Yuki and Kyo's clothes. "We should get home before someone sees you two…" She turned her looked at the bottom of the steps. _Oh no, they're fighting anyway!_

"You stupid cat, this is entirely your fault." Yuki (the Rat) pointed a paw at Kyo, a cross look on his face.

"My fault! Don't try to pin this on me, you damn rat!" Kyo (the Cat) hissed back, his back arching and claws grating against the concrete steps.

Tohru watched the gray rat and orange cat go at each other. Yuki kicked Kyo square in the jaw, then Kyo slammed Yuki with a paw. "Come on you two, stop it!"

Before Kyo could make another swipe at him, Yuki bit his paw. "The heck! You little monster!" Kyo licked his scrape quickly. "I can't believe you bit me! You might have rabies or something!"

"If either of us would have rabies, it'd be you," Yuki retorted, glaring daggers. "Disappearing for four months and fighting bears…"

"I didn't fight any freakin' bears!"

"Right, they would've beaten you anyway," Yuki replied.

"That's it, Mickey Mouse, you're goin' down!"

"Yuki, Kyo!–" Tohru sneezed.

Both turned to her and lowered their heads slowly. "We'll settle this later, you damn rat."

"Whatever," Yuki answered.

And so, Tohru, with a rat on her left and a cat on her right, returned to Sohma house.

**-hateshi nai-**


	3. Culmination

_Disclaimer_: Fruits Basket still isn't mine. Sometimes I have to cry myself to sleep just to forget. XP.

Kairan: Deciding against posting the actual report inside the story (will be posted as a bonus chapter at the end), there will be an added plot. W00t!

Nightshade: You have no idea where you're going with this, do you?

Kairan: After this chapter, no.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – emphasized

**-x-**

_Arigatou_-hamsters, sugoi! I know I said they're only for the first five reviews, but it's only one more, ne?

**Edakumi**: Update regularly…believe me, I'm trying. About the second review: everyone, **the Astronomy: story is already done**. It was done as an astronomy report, so I had to downsize everything so my teacher would understand. _No_, Yuki and Kyo's fights aren't important to the story, but there had to be _something_ there. So if everyone could please **stop telling me about the fights**, that'd be great.

**Winter's Light**: Happy you like the first chapter, stick around for the rest.

**kiwarrier**: Already have the second up and this is three. Thanks for the review!

**Klove0511**: The end, right… I kinda don't know where it's going now. But stick around anyway!

**Dolphindreamer**: I didn't originally plan for Yuki and Kyo to be like _rawr!_ at each other the whole time, but I compacted their personalities so my science professor (Mr. Heeter, yo.) could see the distinction between them. I didn't have enough time (or patience) to explain Furuba in its entirety so I squished the possible interactions they could have and well, they like attacked. Oo. But don't worry though, this isn't a Yuki vs. Kyo spitfire-rawr fic. ;; I'm just not sure what kind it is.

and **Fyrsiel**: Jeez, it's like a super-review. I did a craptacular work cited page (which will accompany the bonus **Astronomy: **chapter) and I gave him a super-duper-ZOMG synopsis. This ends rather abruptly, hence why there's a special announcement at the end. Uh, I guess their computers had pop-ups, their clothes? I guess Shigure'd have thousands of books, but I wasn't thinking that at the time. My thoughts were more like _Gods, its 11:45 and I'm still not done the fscking paper…_ Oh, Tohru has the problem called "ghost tripping". "Ghost trip" is a film term and explains why people running in horror films always fall over when something is chasing them. Plus I love playing with the curse. XP.

**-x-**

**SPECIAL MONDAY UPDATE, ZOMG!**

Enjoy the ride.

**Onigiri of the Zodiac**

**SCENE THREE: Culmination**

It was after midnight. Tohru was slumped over Shigure's keyboard, the Sandman earning his keep. The screen was the only source of light in the dark room, illuminating Shigure's mess of a study and it filtered out from under the rice-paper slide door. His hand reached for the handle of the door and bumped into another one. "! Who's there?"

"Who do you think, stupid cat."

"Damn rat."

Both boys looked into the study, seeing a passed out Tohru. "I wonder if she finished her report," Yuki thought aloud.

"Well, let's take a look then," Kyo replied, stepping over Shigure's mess (Shigure can be heard saying "It looks organized to me!" in Kyo's head) and sliding down beside Tohru. "Here, move something, she needs to lie down."

Yuki kicked over some of Shigure's books ("No, not my precious novels!") and helped Kyo gently lay Tohru down. "We shouldn't be doing this, Kyo."

"You wanna see how much she has done or not?" Kyo asked. Both settled awkwardly next to each other and read the report.

**-x-**

Yuki rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Ms. Honda did a nice job, I think her paper might be finished."

"Yeah," Kyo agreed, yawning. "You damn rat, now you have me doing it."

"We should get to bed before Ms. Honda wakes up, it looks like we're spying on her." Yuki rigidly got to his feet and offered Kyo his hand. "Truce until morning, stupid cat."

Kyo grumbled as he took Yuki's hand, nearly pulling the both of them back down as he stood. "Shigure finds out about this truce and you're butt is mine."

"I think I've heard that one before." Yuki rolled his eyes as he meandered up the steps to his bedroom.

"Shut your face!"

"You shut up, people sleep at night, you stupid cat."

**-x-**

"Finished!" Tohru hugged her report before putting it in her suitcase. "Shigure, we're heading off to school now!" She stood outside with Yuki and Kyo, who were, once again, at each other's throats with verbal threats (it's almost too early for physical combat, usually).

"Alright, be safe, you three," Shigure put his hands to his mouth as he shouted louder. "And don't let Kyon-Kyon and Yuki have a row at school, okay?"

"DON'T CALL ME KYON-KYON!"

Shigure laughed as the three of them left for Kaibara high (their high school). Kyo was at the right, Yuki was at the left, and in the middle as always, was sweet Tohru.

**-Astronomy: owari-**

Nixing the three chapter threat, this officially falls into the _making it up as I go along_ category. Truth be told, I almost didn't post this chapter at all since it feels so awkward. Like _wham, here's the end_ awkward. So in other words…

Nightshade: Kai-chan's asking for help.

Kairan: Hai, just a bit. I have a vague impression of what I want to do, but alas, not enough to go on. So if anyone has suggestions, leave them in a review or email me directly at miyako563(at)hotmail(dot)com.

Nightshade: Thanks for reading.

Kairan: Yus, arigatou gozaimasu! (waves)


	4. Omake

_Disclaimer_: Fruits Basket still isn't mine. Sometimes I have to cry myself to sleep just to forget. XP.

Kairan: I just want to thank all the reviewers who've given me feedback and the anonymous readers who didn't. . It was fun to post this, even though it didn't turn out as I planned.

Nightshade: So then the threat of a plot –

Kairan: It wasn't a threat, Ni-kun, it was like a hopefulness. But upon further thought and attempted planning, the added plot (had I actually had one ;;) would have been a different story all together. So rather than force myself through that and horrify you, the readers, I decided against my own decision.

**-x-**

_Arigatou_-hamsters, sugoi!

**Klove0511**: Ha-ha, it died. Thank you for staying with me though.

**Edakumi**: Thank you for the favorite! I'm sorry the story didn't turn out like I expected, but considering I tried to change it into something else; it might be better this way. Thanks for sticking with me.

**Dolphindreamer**: Yeah, I didn't think of that when I announced that, silly me. Um, if it's any consolation, this **is** longer. XP;.

**-x- **

_Thank you for letting me share with you._

**Onigiri of the Zodiac**

**Astronomy Omake: The Actual Paper, ZOMG!**

The universe is an amazing place. No one's ever been to all of it, no one knows where it ends. Our galaxy, the Milky Way galaxy, is only one of possible thousands. And even smaller than our great galaxy is our solar system. Our solar system has nine planets, though some scientists have another and are trying to demote Pluto. Most people tend to memorize the planets by using mnemonic devices, though I can't think of any right now. It has something to do with pizza, I think. Oh, I can't use pronouns in my paper! I'll have to edit this stuff out, but I'll worry about that at the end.

Anyway, we break our universe into galaxies, galaxies into solar systems, and solar systems break down into what's inside them. Our solar system has our Sun, it wouldn't really be a solar system without one, right? Well, not if it wasn't in the middle. Let me start again. Our solar system is heliocentric, which means our Sun is in the middle. Giant bodies of rock, ice, minerals, and gasses called planets orbit the sun. The planets of our solar system are the terrestrial planets: Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Mars, and the Jovian planets: Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. There's Pluto too, but it's more of a terrestrial planet than Jovian. I wonder if that makes it feel bad.

Oh yeah, some planets have smaller bodies of rock and ice that orbit them called moons. I read somewhere that Saturn has the most of our planets, but I'm not sure. Some scientists think that Pluto and its moon Charon are actually moons that escaped Neptune's gravity. A moon with a moon; wouldn't that be weird? Earth has a moon, two really, the moon we see all of the time and another called Cruithne, but we don't see that one too often. All the other moons in our solar system have names except for our moon, it's just called 'the moon'. Should that count as its name?

Well anyway, the planets and all their moons orbit the sun in what might be an oval pattern. One of the theories of how our solar system began is called the solar nebula theory. The solar nebula theory says that our solar system spun on itself and created the sun, then everything else was made from debris. Our solar system has other things in it besides planets and moons. It has asteroids, comets, and meteoroids.

An asteroid is a giant chunk of rock that is out in space and there are three different kinds: the Asteroid belt, which separates Mars and Jupiter; the Apollo asteroids, which orbit close to the sun; and the Trojan asteroids, which orbit near Jupiter…I think. Comets are made of ice and come from the Oort cloud, which is just outside our solar system. Since comets are made of ice, which means that they reflect sunlight and their tails are ice and debris broken away from the front, or head of a comet due to solar winds. Solar winds are like giant flares from the sun. Meteoroids have three classifications too: meteors, they're what we call shooting stars; meteorites, the meteors that crash and create impacts on Earth, and actual meteoroids, which are out in space. Meteoroids go in a chain: meteoroid- meteor- and sometimes meteorite if it lands on Earth.

One other thing in space is the Zodiac. Zodiac is based on the Greek word zoon, which means animal. The zodiac is an imaginary belt around the Earth. It extends approximately 8 degrees on either side of the Sun's ecliptic path. The zodiac also crosses into the ecliptic paths of the moon, and all of our planets except for Pluto, Pluto's orbit doesn't travel along the ecliptic like the other planets. The zodiac is applied to two different sciences, astronomy and astrology, though astrology has been discredited as an actual science. A sub-heading of astronomy that focuses closely on the zodiac is archaeoastronomy, which studies the astronomical achievements of ancient civilizations. The astrological sense of the zodiac is signs, like your horoscope and stuff; the astronomical sense is the constellations and stuff like that. There are also three different kinds of zodiac, the Western zodiac, the Vedic zodiac, and the Chinese zodiac. I don't know about the Vedic zodiac though.

The zodiac goes back to Prehistoric astronomy, the earliest of the four different time-headings of astronomy. The zodiac supposedly began in Mesopotamia, does everything come from there or something? The zodiac is made of a set of constellations, and each culture sees those constellations differently, I'll explain the differences later. Up until the time of Ptolemy's Almagest in the 2nd century, there might have been a thirteenth animal of the zodiac, Ophiuchus, the snake that Aesculapius, the Healer, holds. Modern astronomy says that the zodiacal constellations, like all other constellations, are merely coincidental and hold no natural significance.

In Western astrology, the twelve animals of the zodiac correspond with the four base elements and the planets. The Western zodiac is used to mainly for astronomical observations. The Western zodiac, then, is part of the science of Astronomy. Most people learn about the Zodiacal constellations in its astrological sense, which has a greater impact in the Chinese zodiac.

The Chinese zodiac is a key character in the Chinese calendar, its 12-year cycle, to be more precise. The Chinese zodiac focuses more on the myths of its origin and its fortune-telling aspects according to the Chinese constellations. The Chinese zodiac is broken down into five elements and the five major planets. Aside from different names for the animals, the corresponding dates differ (the Western zodiac lies within a single year, the Chinese zodiac span over twelve years).

Since there are two different branches of the Zodiac, Western and Chinese, there are also two different origins. Western zodiac originates from Mesopotamia as early as 200 BC. It was then adopted by the Greeks, who passed it on to the Babylonians, who continued the trend (of passing the zodiac). The Egyptians and Aztecs created their own calendars with different names and divisions. The Vietnamese zodiac cuts out the Rabbit, rather than the Cat (the Cat will be explained in the next paragraph). Archaeoastronomy is the study of the varied astronomical achievements of ancient civilizations and discoveries of this merit are usually found through archaeoastronomers. They are astronomers, archaeologists, ethnographers, and other scientists combined and they interpret the meaning of architectural remains and written records of astronomical significance. Such researched material includes rock painting, the medicine wheels of native North America, Great Britain's Stonehenge and the sophisticated calendars developed by the Egyptians and Mayans.

The story of the Western zodiac is rather straight forward: they correspond with the constellations along the zodiac belt. The Chinese myths, however, are a little more played out. Much like Ptolemy's thirteenth zodiac Ophiuchus, the Cat appears in the stories of the Chinese zodiac.

One version of the story is that the Jade Emperor (God) told the animals "I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!" Hearing that, the mischievous Rat lied to his neighbor, the Cat, and told him the banquet would be the day after tomorrow. The next day, that Rat rode on the back of the Ox and nimbly landed before the banquet hall. After him followed the Ox, the Tiger, and all the rest, and together they feasted until morning. All except for the Cat who had been tricked. So now the Cat hates the Rat and longs to be a part of the zodiac.

Another tells of a race across a river (the Chinese and Japanese tend use rivers a lot in mythology). Both the Cat and the Rat rode on the back of the Ox. In the middle of the race, the Rat pushed the Cat from the Ox's back and before reaching the shore, the Rat jumped off the Ox's back and was the first on the other side. The Cat finished the race in 13th place, which made him too late to be a part of the zodiac and vowed to be the enemy of the Rat forevermore. I get so sad thinking of that poor cat, I wish I could've been born in the year of the Cat.

The Druids were thought to have their own zodiac and calendar as well, which goes into Celtic astrology. The zodiac of the Druids was thought to be based of the moon, making it lunar zodiac rather than solar (Western and Chinese zodiac). The Druid zodiac came in the form of "Tree Zodiac"…I'm not quite sure what that means. Most proclamations dealing with the Druids impact on astrology and Celtic calendars are discredited, they left no records to verify that information. One thing that has remained is the Celtic calendar.

Each month in the Celtic calendar was divided into two parts, a 'light' half and a 'dark' half, each approximately lasting for two weeks. Though the calendar had twelve months, approximately every third year had thirteen. The thirteenth month was called 'Mid Samonios' and it occurred between 'Cutios' and 'Giamonios'.

One last tidbit about the zodiac I found was there are beings called the Angels of the zodiac. There are twelve angels, one for each symbol of the Western zodiac. Oh, that means the Cat doesn't have an angel either, I think I'm going to cry!

It makes sense that when Christianity flooded the world, the shift from gods to angels might've happened. There is also a connection because of the stellar nature between angels and the stars. Unfortunately, that is all I know about the Angels of the zodiac.

That should cover everything about the zodiac and if not, I'll do some more research tomorrow.

**-Astronomy Omake: owari-**

WORK CITED

Takaya, Natsuki. (1998) Fruits Basket. First published in Japan in 1999 by HAKUSENSHA, INC., Tokyo. English language translation rights in the United States of America and Canada arranged with HAKUSENSHA, INC., Tokyo through Tuttle-Mori Agency Inc., Tokyo.

"Zodiac", "Chinese Zodiac", and "Angels of the Zodiac" are from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia.

"Taurus", "Gemini", "Cancer", "Leo", "Virgo", "Libra", "Scorpio", "Sagittarius", "Capricorn", "Aquarius", "Pisces", "Constellations of the Zodiac", "Ancient Origins", and "Archaeoastronomy" are from Encarta. Microsoft® Encarta® 97 Encyclopedia. © 1993-1996 Microsoft corporation. All rights reserved.

Articles on the Druid zodiac and Celtic astrology and calendars. ® Dr.Shepherd Simpson, Astrological Historian.

Kun – an honorific for boys (put at the end of first names)

Tohru – is traditionally a boys' name, but it fits Tohru nicely

Onigiri – rice ball

Nezumi – rat

Neko – cat

Inu – dog (Shigure's zodiac spirit is the dog)

Owari – The End

Fruits basket – a game played usually by grade school (elementary school) children. The children decide who will be "It". "It" then gives each kid the name of a fruit and when your fruit is called, you change seats.

Fruits Basket – Tohru Honda has always been the onigiri of the fruits basket (she doesn't belong). Now she lives with the Sohmas. The Sohma family is cursed, thirteen members of the family are possessed by the spirits of the Chinese zodiac and the vengeful Cat. The cursed Sohmas transform into their respected zodiac animal (or the Cat) when their bodies are weak or (for some strange reason) are hugged by a member of the opposite gender. Tohru fits into the fruits basket filled with Sohmas; misfits have to stick together.


End file.
